


汽油灯

by lucyschaft



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Demons, M/M, the idiot, 白痴, 群魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschaft/pseuds/lucyschaft
Summary: 最近的事件搅合的倒是想来这边看看有没有同萌哈哈要是有人想看的话可以点播陀老所有小说所有人的所有cp，跨书拉郎也可，啦啦啦
Relationships: Nikolai Stavrogin/Lev Nikolayevich Myshkin, 斯塔夫罗金/梅诗金





	汽油灯

**Author's Note:**

> 最近的事件搅合的倒是想来这边看看有没有同萌哈哈  
> 要是有人想看的话可以点播陀老所有小说所有人的所有cp，跨书拉郎也可，啦啦啦

终于犯下那“无可饶恕的错误”的时候，尼古拉.弗谢沃洛多维奇.斯塔夫罗金脑子里所想的并不是眼前那具漂亮的尸体，而是梅什金公爵。

公爵曾经说过，他的这位亨利亲王并不是一个杀人的人。没有错，“也许你的思想能杀死整个彼得堡的人，”公爵曾经用一种奇怪的、深切的哀伤的语调说，“但你不是一个杀人的人。”

当时的尼古拉·弗谢沃洛多维奇觉得公爵说的很对，虽然之前他也曾想象过他会做一件道德败坏的事情到何等程度，甚至他只是为了让自己更“道德败坏”一点会去做什么，但他始终不曾想过杀人。

直到公爵这么说。

斯塔夫罗金，你不是一个杀人的人。

不是吗？他想，或许他太相信自己不会杀人了。

对于尼古拉·弗谢沃洛多维奇来说，梅什金公爵的话语总是具有极其可怕的煽动性，即使公爵本身并未想要煽动什么。

“尼古拉，”公爵曾望着他的眼珠说，“你想要被宽恕，但你不能容忍自己被宽恕。”

是的，他自己也知道这一点。当吉洪指出了这一点以后，他的内心深处涌起一种尖锐的、带着邪恶的憎恨，他声调都变了，对吉洪说，您这可怕的心理学家。

吉洪是揣测的，但公爵——不，公爵不懂什么心理学。公爵只是从地狱的深处，看到了这位英俊的亨利亲王的灵魂而已。

这也就是为什么斯塔夫罗金几乎仇恨吉洪，但却比仇恨还要滚烫而冰冷地爱着公爵一样。

他们在彼得堡分手的时候，斯塔夫罗金曾经吻过公爵。

那时候的公爵刚刚病好，他的理解力很强，但他的知识就像是十几岁的孩童。

斯塔夫罗金并不爱孩子，看着公爵他却明白了为什么有人会爱孩子。

一般定义上的“孩子”，斯塔夫罗金自己也经历过。他知道当自己才五岁的时候，他就已经开始明白自己将是一个魔鬼，或者一条毒蛇。他不爱任何人，包括瓦尔瓦拉.彼特罗夫娜。但他比他们都聪明，他能让所有人以为他爱他们，当然到后来他更加聪明了，他就有办法让所有人都爱上他。

所以“孩子”究竟有什么可爱呢？他们纯洁而无罪，只是因为他们还来不及犯罪或不够聪明。

只有公爵不是这样。

所以斯塔夫罗金也不喜欢用医生的话，管公爵叫“你这孩子”。

“我的小圣人，我知道你愿意去沙漠里吃蝗虫，”他曾经笑着看着在练习书法的公爵，“但你真的相信有那么一个天堂吗？哪怕一瞬间，你曾经怀疑过那里，而发现在沙漠中的苦修只是为了满足你自己的自虐欲吗？”

公爵放下鹅毛笔，疑惑而快乐地看着他，他那时候口齿还不是很灵便，所以没有回答。但他灰蓝色的眼珠告诉了斯塔夫罗金他的答案。

“好吧，”斯塔夫罗金有甚至一亿种方法可以证伪那个犹太人意淫中的极乐之地，但他看着他的小圣人的眼睛，不知为什么，在某一刹那，他也希望能存在着一个宽恕了他所有的罪恶和“太聪明的错”的地方，“假如你信，那我也会尊重你的意见，并且也相信一下。”

但那是不存在的。或者说，只存在于他的公爵的大脑和胸膛里。

而斯塔夫罗金本人的大脑和胸膛里，却藏着一个地狱。

他能提供给所有想要杀人和自杀的人他们的一切理论依据，并且他能在一秒钟推翻他用强大的逻辑证实的一切理论，然后在他推翻的自己的废墟上建立一个黄金的城堡。

在最初，他是觉得这样很有趣。诸如彼得.斯捷潘诺维奇.韦尔霍文斯基之流，他们都为他神魂颠倒。假如他们有机会，斯塔夫罗金甚至觉得他们愿意让他去强奸他们，从肉体到灵魂。

斯塔夫罗金明白这一切，他并非不享受，自然也不是十分享受。他习以为常，并不以为有什么问题，也不以为这重要过他对自己所能犯下的罪行的实验。

所以有的时候他会稍微有些仇恨瓦尔瓦拉.彼特罗夫娜，她为了让他“某些奇怪的无法自控”好转，把他送到了有一个列夫·尼古拉耶维奇·梅什金公爵的疗养山庄。

不，在遇到公爵之前，斯塔夫罗金并未发现自己是向往救赎的。

而遇到公爵的时候，他已经太聪明了，并且做了许多让他自己在心灵上成为无法挽回的转变的事情。

假如可以，他希望在他诱惑别人吃掉苹果，或者他自己发现苹果之前就遇见公爵。这样大概还来得及。

“什么来不及了？”公爵曾经问过他。他们在山林里，斯塔夫罗金在猎鹿。他的枪法很准，但他看着笨拙地骑着马的公爵，心里有些烦躁。

公爵打着颤，不知是因为他的病情还是冷，但他却看着他的猎手，小心翼翼地问：“你担心有什么将要发生的来不及阻止的事情，而不想杀死那头鹿吗？”

正在这个时候，斯塔夫罗金的枪发出了“砰”的一声，子弹擦着野鹿打在了树干上。他有些不快地，用略带恶毒的语气说：“这只是打偏了而已，你这羔羊，”他看着公爵，眼睛里闪烁着奇怪的光，“如果有必要，我也可以用刀子割断你的脖子。”

“尼古拉，你对着我没有必要这么说话。”公爵在马上，垂下眼睛看他。

“对，你是个病人，”斯塔夫罗金转过头，重新给枪里填火药。他不知为什么有些烦躁，“我要是刺激得你发病，你会从马上掉下来摔成白痴的。”

“我是说，你没有必要对我说着你自己都不信的话。”公爵看着他，“你不是一个杀人的人，尼古拉。”

“而且你也没有必要为了你自己也知道的这一点，故意去杀人。”他看着他，远处的鹿惊惶地踩着断枝跑走，这让斯塔夫罗金的嘴唇变得很干燥，心跳声震耳欲聋，“你想要什么样的宽恕，你都能得到。”公爵看着他，缓缓地、小心地爬下马，就像是他还没有成为毒蛇之前一样，吻了他的眼睛。

可他还是杀人了。

娜斯塔霞·费利帕夫娜长得很漂亮，即使成为了尸体。但这对斯塔夫罗金来说没有什么意义，他不是一个会欣赏漂亮的女人的人。他不欣赏漂亮的一切。尸体会有味道，所以他买了很多消毒药水放在旁边。她是安息了，他想，虽然来不及忏悔，但她安息了。

她也爱着公爵，她也希望被拯救，但她太过不相信自己的命运，而且不理智地觉得自己是个没有资格被拯救的女人。

他的小圣人又会伤心的，而况她是自己杀的。

那是他的不会杀人的亨利亲王杀死的。

斯塔夫罗金有点雀跃地想要知道，公爵究竟是会对于娜斯塔霞终于还是被杀了，亦或是自己终于还是杀人了，对哪一件更伤心一些。他把注意力集中在这件事情上，就不会感觉胸膛里跳跃的那个地狱了。他是多么希望公爵能像某些愚蠢的故事里一样，把那个地狱拽出去，这样他就能真的体会嫩叶的香气和阳光的温暖。

同时他又希望，把公爵也拽到那个地狱里去。

但公爵就像是知道了什么似的。

他毫不诧异这世界上最爱他的两个人同时放弃了宽恕。

“尼古拉，”他轻轻地、有些发颤地喊着斯塔夫罗金的名字，而对方似乎早已经听不见什么了，他的眼泪顺着自己的脸颊流到了斯塔夫罗金的脸颊上，对方的身体无意识地颤抖着，就像他吞下的毒药已经发作到了最后的某个时刻。


End file.
